Beauty And The Beast
by TsuirakuMitsukai
Summary: ONE-SHOT! My first attempt at only dialogue! Draco, Hermione, a ball, Draco, masks, kisses, and Draco. Oh, and don't forget Draco. R&R!


AN- ONE-SHOT! This is my first attempt at only dialogue. Please be kind! I think this story is kinda strange. But that's why you love me! Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter! Stop asking me!  
Beauty and the Beast 

"What should I wear, Hermione?"

"You're asking me, Ginny?"

"Well, your dress looks fantastic! So, yes. I am asking you."

"Ginny, I had help from Parvati and Lavender. Go ask them; they're in the room next door."

"See you! Oh, and Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Ginny!"

…

"Hermione, are you ready yet?"

"No, Harry! For the seventh time! Just be a bloody bit more _patient_!"

"Okay, okay!"

…

"You're finally- … Oh dear Merlin, Hermione."

"What? Is there something on my face? Is there something wrong with my dress?"

"No, no! You look… amazing. It's going to be hard keeping my hands off you tonight."

"Harry, I've already told you. I want us to remain friends."

"I know, Hermione. It was meant to be a compliment."

"Alright, let's go. And remember! Just friends, Harry."

"I know, I know. By the way, Happy Birthday, Mione!"

"Oh, thank you Harry. Merlin, you got me a gift? You didn't have to do that Harry!"

"Well, I did it anyway. Open it."

…

"Bloody hell, Harry! Where did you find this! 'House Elf History and Enslavement?' I've been looking for this everywhere!"

"I have my sources. Shall we go? We're almost late."

"Sure. Oh thank you so much, Harry!"

…

"Oh my god, Hermione! You look fantastic!"

"Yeah, you look great!"

"You make it sound like a surprise."

"Where in the world did you get your hair done, Mione? It looks awesome!"

"Oh, thank you! I actually had Parvati and Lavender help me with it! Doesn't it look splendid?"

"Your mask is dazzling, Hermione! Only, we can all tell who you are!"

"The only fault… Oh well! I don' really care that everyone knows who I am!"

"You should wear your hair like that more often, Hermione! It's not defying your natural curl, but taming it instead!"

"Why, thank you, oh guru of hair styling!"

"You're welcome, Hermione!"

…

"Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to, oh mysterious and incredibly sexy person!"

"Thank you. My, I would never think Hermione Granger would say that to someone."

"I'm sure there's a lot about me you don't know."

"I'm sure there is."

…

"Merlin, I love this song!"

"Really? I would never have guessed you liked 'Heaven', Granger."

"Yeah, well I do. I'm guessing you're muggle born, since you know the song."

"Oh, dear Merlin, no. I am most certainly not muggle born, I just listen to the redao."

"You mean the radio?"

"Yes! Oh, stop laughing. It's not a rare mistake, you know!"

"You know, you're really starting to sound like someone I know. Well, nicer than them, but still."

"Who do you think I am?"

"I think you just might be-"

"Students! It is now midnight! Please remove your masks!"

…

"Surprised?"

"To say the least. I would never have suspected a Malfoy to be wearing _green_! Absolutely unthinkable!"

"Oh, shut up, Granger."

"Make me."

"Sure."

…

"Well, now I really am surprised."

"As a matter of fact, I think I am too. Bloody hell, I just kissed you!"

"No, really."

"I am in shock. I, Draco Malfoy, have just kissed you, Hermione Granger. Not to mention, I have been nice to you all evening!"

"It's a sure sign of the apocalypse."

"You know, we're almost like Beauty and the Beast. Except, I'm the Beauty and you're the Beast."

"You're terribly modest, you know? And very nice to your other classmates, too. What did I expect, though?"

"Hey, beauty is only skin deep. I mean, look at me!"

"Good example. Malfoy, I'm not sure what happened here tonight. It almost seems like you're a completely changed person. What's different now?"

"I'm not sure, Granger. Tonight just seemed like a special occasion. It is your birthday after all."

"How did you know?"

"I have my sources."

"Do you think… never mind."

"Just bloody say it, Granger."

"Do you only do this on special occasions? The being nice and kissing me?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I'm sure I could find something special about tomorrow, if you're willing."

"Always."


End file.
